


Claiming Her

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protection Magic, Ritual, Sex Magick, Smut, Witches, by request, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, kinky rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Sequel to Promise Me Everything.





	Claiming Her

**Author's Note:**

> By Request. I hope you enjoy it, KariFoxxe. :)

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty awoke to find herself deliciously sore.  She saw slivers of light from the curtains. Reaching over she snapped on the light on the nightstand.  “Ow,” she muttered.

 

“You doing okay?” Cordelia asked as she came in with a tray.

 

“Someone fucked me six ways from Sunday.  I am a little sore.” Misty smiled and stretched herself slowly.

Delia watched her lover.  Her eyes traced small marks of their lovemaking all over Misty’s body.  “You do look particularly well loved.” She set down the tray and poured coffee before sitting at the small table.  She brought a cup of coffee to her lips as Misty walked naked, save leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles, to the table.

 

Misty smiled as she watched Delia’s eyes settle on the wrist binding as she reached for her coffee cup.  “I thought you in charge types liked to be submissive behind closed doors,” she teased.

 

“You do remember my mother right?  I crave control. She made that an awful hard thing to find.”  Cordelia sipped at her coffee and gazed at Misty speculatively.  “You do want to do this tonight right?”

 

“I would do it even if we weren't  harnessing the energy of my orgasm to protect the hell out of the Academy,” Misty said with a smile.  She picked up a croissant and started eating. “I can’t wait to see how this works. Did you try this with someone else?”

 

“I tried to use it to conceive with Hank, but it didn’t take.”  Cordelia drank her coffee. “It would have been awful in a way if that would have worked.  That was just an ugly situation in the end.”

 

Misty looked sad a moment.  “A baby with your eyes woulda been beautiful.”

 

“I think I was just meant to embrace being mom to the whole coven.”  Cordelia smiled and popped a grape into her mouth.

 

“Except me,” Misty pointed out mischievously.

 

“Except you.”

 

“Because that would be creepy and incestuous.”  Misty finished off her croissant.

 

Cordelia shook her head and finished off her coffee.  “Maybe we should get you dressed for the day so I don’t wear you out before the ritual.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty read over the ritual again.  It was pretty straightforward. Cordelia had already laid out the circle to take in the energies and was even now putting the finishing touches on the anointing oil.  She had taken the time to describe the versions she had used with Hank and Misty was grateful that this would not be the same dark snake infested kind of ritual. It was hard to imagine the good they were attempting rising out of pure d darkness.  She chuckled. Her people would have called the kind of sex they were going to use to be pure d darkness even putting aside it being two women, but Misty had come to realize that what they did filled places inside, scratched itches that could never be reached by a sex ed super vanilla version of intimacy.  Their rituals were rituals within rituals and that suited them both just fine.

 

Cordelia smiled as she came into the room.  “I set up the space love. Are you ready?”

 

Misty tightened the robe and checked her cuffs for an otherwise naked stroll through the halls.  “Ready.”

 

Delia opened the door ushering her lover out.  They walked hand in hand to the room Delia had prepared.  Misty gasped as she got her first look. A standing bondage frame was at the center of the circle with two tables nearby.  One contained the oil that they would use to open the conduit for the energy to flow through and the other was covered with a cloth.  Misty assumed there were all sorts of things to try to ratchet her higher under it. “Wow.”

 

Cordelia looked at her.  “It’s not too late.”

 

Misty smiled.  “I trust you. I always have.  I am just thinking as hard as it was to move this morning…. Tomorrow is gonna be a real bitch.”

 

Delia locked the door and walked back to Misty to press the robe from her shoulders.  Her thumb pressed briefly to Misty’s lower lip before slowly sliding down over her chin, her throat, her chest.  “I would do anything to make this beautiful for you whether we were ritualizing it or not.” Her fingers briefly massaged Misty’s breast before she removed her own robe and drew the swamp witch into the circle.

 

Placing Misty into the frame without attaching her, Cordelia turned to the small table to the left.  She poured the oil into the bowl and they each dipped their hands into it. The oil felt warm as they slowly ran their hands over arms and legs before returning to trace small sigils onto foreheads, chests and over their mounds.  Their heads lowered as one and whispered words began to fill the space.

 

As the oil sensitized their skin and the words set up a powerful base for their magic to come, Cordelia and Misty raised their heads, locking eyes as they spoke the final words together, linking them and the Academy to one another.  Misty’s chest already began to rise and fall in anticipation even before Delia tied the blindfold on her or began attaching her cuffs to the frame. There was a deep sensual power in gifting this vulnerability to Delia and Misty already pulled on her cuffs moving toward her lover in a rocking motion as she felt every inch of her skin in need of the other woman’s touch.

 

Delia allowed her fingers to drift over her lover.  She smiled as Misty moved at the limits of her bindings.  Her fingers drifted downward to press firmly between the swamp witch’s legs.  “Dripping.” She tsked.

 

Misty flinched slightly at the sound of a match.  Her eyes covered, her other senses were working overtime and her imagination pulled image after image of what could be happening until the first heated touch of wax became all she could sense.  The wax touched her on fire and rolled and cooled on her skin. She cried out and whimpered as it fell on her skin. A sizzle of pain heralded the cool touch of her lover following.

 

“Such a good girl,” Cordelia purred.  Misty loved the way pain and pleasure could blend and Delia loved the picture of her lover experiencing all this under her hands.  She had a half smile on her face as Misty moaned as she briefly pressed her lips to that sweet expanse of throat. Delia’s fingers rolled up the wax and lightly scratched where it had landed.  Misty pushed herself toward that touch seeking the sweet stimulation.

 

Delia massaged Misty’s breast.  At Misty’s whimper, Cordelia pinched her lover’s nipple.  Misty bucked lightly and then again as Delia put the clamp on her breast.  She soon had both nipples capped with clamps bound with chains. Delia took a shaky breath.  Seeing Misty at her mercy always left her wet. “So fucking beautiful, so fucking mine.” She tugged lightly at the chain even as her other hand moved to brush her lover’s clit.

 

The combination of the bites on her nipples and the touch on her clit threw Misty into overdrive even before they began.  She cried out.

 

Delia nipped her throat.  “You don’t come until I tell you,” she growled in Misty’s ear.

 

Misty’s leg muscles flexed hard as she tried to cap the explosive feelings climbing every nerve.  Her teeth clamped as she struggled against the orgasm.

 

Delia ran a gentle finger from the chain down the center of Misty’s stomach as she watched her face.  “Good girl,” she whispered. “I’m going to make this so hard for you, but don’t you disappoint girl. I want you to cum like a nuclear blast,” she whispered.

 

Misty whimpered as the chain tugged on her nipples.

 

“I didn’t hear you girl,” Delia observed.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Misty pushed through gritted teeth.  

 

Delia smiled and reached for the butterfly.  She snugged the plastic toy against Misty’s already engorged clit and tightened the straps  She knew as soon as she turned it on Misty would be damn near combusting. She tugged the chain as she finished.  “Don’t you cum.” She turned on the vibrator.

 

Misty rose suddenly to her toes trying to get away from the sudden vibration on her clit.  She almost roared trying to distract herself. It was almost a relief when Cordelia pulled off the clamps causing her nipples to catch fire as the blood roared back.  Misty cried out, her hips pumping as Delia teased her with touches and pinches. Her mind felt burnt to a cinder. Her head lolled back as she sucked in air, trying to cool the fire enough to keep from cumming before her lover called her to it.

 

Delia smiled.  Misty was covered in sweat and just about out of her skin with the butterfly even on low.  She decided Misty could use some relief. Grabbing the paddle, Delia came around the back. She struck measured blows, humming as that beautiful ass turned the sweet pink of properly warmed flesh.

 

Misty pushed back seeking more.  She damn near screamed in frustration as the paddle stopped.  The butterfly vibrations edged higher. She went on her toes again to fall back against her lover’s body.  Cordelia ran her tongue up Misty’s throat. “I could cum watching you,” she growled. She bit Misty’s shoulder eliciting a strangled sound.  “You have me so wet and when this is done you will lick me into oblivion.” Misty moaned and rested her head back on Cordelia’s shoulder.

 

Cordelia felt in her nerves that the crescendo moment was here.  Her hand moved around to roughly grasp Misty’s nipple as she turned up the butterfly to thump.  “Cum,” she ordered as she twisted the nipple and held Misty tight.

 

Misty felt it rip through her like a tsunami would rip through a grass shack.  She shook hard, Delia and the bindings the only things holding her upright and together. For one brief moment she felt herself as much in the bones of the house as in her own body and knew that she had burned a massive protection into the property even as Delia had burned in her claim on her.  She turned her head toward Cordelia and found her lips taken. This wasn’t over by a long shot and she looked forward to another sore morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. It's writing fuel! :)


End file.
